


Your Makers Meet (Figuratively)

by Glove23



Series: The gang does time travel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Year Seven, Marauders era, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, OT3, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix It, first wizarding war, hello yes i am back, sequel to meeting your maker literally, tags added as we go, war-time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione went back in time to help with the First War.After two years of gaining trust, the real fight begins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Here I am, back with the long promised sequel.
> 
> If you're new here, Welcome! Please be advised that this is a Sequel to the fic Meeting Your Maker (Literally) and while you can do whatever you wish, reading the first fic would be beneficial to understanding everything that is going on (As events from the last fic are mentioned in the very first chapter) Otherwise, Happy reading!
> 
> If you're not new, hey whats up heres the fic I promised you, chapters will be posted every other wednesday. gr8. luv yah. have a blast

* * *

When Harry decided to travel back in time, he didn’t think about the consequences. 

It had been two years now, since Harry, Ron, and Hermione used the Time Turner to go back to 1975. They had experienced pain and loss. And yet, they hadn’t really fought this battle in the way they thought they would have. Helping Peter realize he doesn’t have to be bullied by the ones he calls friends, and helping Lily try to avenge her parents. 

Going on a covert mission into the midst of potential Death Eaters.

Growing in their love for each other.

Fighting isn’t always wands and sword sand fists and big battles. Sometimes its the little things. Like gaining the trust of allies, and learning about those who maybe weren’t their allies last time, but have great potential to be with the right environment. They’ve spent two years cultivating relationships and fitting into this time.

Now, it’s 1977, and it is time to put an end to this war.


	2. Mutual Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s heart was racing, and he was not entirely sure what to do. But he watched as Sirius and James stared at each other.
> 
> It didn’t seem as if he’d have to tell them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1! hope u guys enjoy, next chapter should be up on the 16th of july

* * *

Harry looked out over the grounds of Potter Manor, and wondered.

Was this truly worth it?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a shock of red met his eyes when he turned. A soft smile on his face, a warm look in his eyes.

Ron.

A presence on his other side made him turn, and was greeted by the sight of bushy hair and a kind face.

Hermione.

Was it worth it?

If they are with him, always.

*

The world around them pulsed with a hidden war, and they sat eating cookies.

The room was quiet though, as James sat in front of the window staring out blankly, and Sirius sat on the other side of the room, staring blankly at the ceiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat awkwardly in the middle of the room, slowly eating their cookies. 

“So,” Hermione whispered, “when do you think they’re going to make up?”

“Probably when one of them dies.” Harry whispered back. 

James sighed loudly. “You know I’m like two feet from you, right?”

“What, we were whispering!” Harry said, mock indignantly. 

Ron snickered and James rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly, you’re from the future, you tell us how we make up.”

Everyone froze.

Harry turned and looked at Sirius. 

“What?”

Sirius’ eyes were as wide as saucers and he looked as if he were desperately trying to think of a lie. “Well, you know, that’s just a joke we have around the dorm, haha, they’re from the future, hilarious.” Sirius looked over at James, and James looked back. “Right, Prongs? 

James took a moment and just looked at his best friend who he hadn’t spoken to in months. 

“Yeah. It’s just a joke.”

Harry’s heart was racing, and he was not entirely sure what to do. But he watched as Sirius and James stared at each other.

It didn’t seem as if he’d have to tell them after all. 

Nothing brings people back together like mutual secrets. 

*

The bed was warm and comforting, but Harry was anything but comforted. 

His dream started as his dreams usually do, with him running for his life from a non-discernable figure. He could never run fast enough. Harry had spent his whole life running, and he couldn’t even escape in his dreams. 

Suddenly, he saw his reflection in front of him, an eleven year old version of himself putting the Philosophers stone in his pocket. Harry couldn't slow down and crashed through the image, shards of the Mirror of Erised.

A fist flew at him from nowhere, and he ducked, still running, being chased by a shout of “BOY!” 

A flash of green light and Harry almost tripped over a yellow and black clad body. 

The figure was still chasing him, and it felt like it was catching up. 

A deep howl cut through the air and Harry stumbled. Before him, the Veil from the Department of Mysteries appeared, and he watched as Sirius fell through it. He couldn't stop his feet and he plowed through after him.

Lines of bodies on either side of him, and a small aisle between them where Harry ran. Faces he recognized flashes by, and he couldn't look away.

Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Colin, Dumbledore, Cedric. People he could have saved. People he _should_ have saved. 

He began to see the faces, the bodies of living people. Ron, Hermione, Ginny….James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Charles, Dorea, Lily. People he could lose forever.

In his dream, Harry tripped and fell. He looked up at the endless expanse above him and wondered. Will he ever be able to win? 

Darkness fell over him, and instead of the emptiness, suddenly his vision was filled with red, red eyes.

Harry jolted awake, startling the others sleeping beside him.

“Harry?” Ron rubbed his eyes blearily as he sat up. Hermione roused slower, but was more coherent when she was up. 

“Was it the nightmares again?” She asked.

Harry say silently for a while, and Ron and Hermione day with him. Neither went back to sleep, because they knew. Harry would talk when he was ready. 

“I don't think I truly realized before now. What exactly it would entail, coming back and defeating Him early. Changing the timeline. I didn't realize.” 

Harry’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper, yet it was filled with such longing and sorrow. 

“We can't ever go back. I think I sort of always knew that, but it never really snapped into place before now.” He looked between his best friends, the two great loves of his life. “I'm sorry I did this to you. I've taken you away from your families, all for some selfish dream I had. It wasn't fair of me.” 

“Harry-” 

Ron tried to interject, but Hermione put her hand on his knee, her eyes conveying a million things. Ron deflated slightly, and Harry, oblivious to the exchange, continued.

“There isn't a way, at least not one that has been discovered, in this time, or in the one we came from, to travel forwards in time. Time Turners only take you back in small increments so you can catch back up with the time you left. So you're a couple hours older than you should be. That's not something that would truly affect a person.” 

Harry heaved a deep sigh. Why he was talking about this, he didn't know. His mouth was moving of his own accord, he just had to get the words _out_. Better this, he thought, than telling them about his dream.

“We can't...we can't catch back up. We went back too far. Even with the de-aging potion, we left when we were eighteen. Mentally and magically we’re all twenty now. Of course, our bodies are still seventeen. You both know that. I don't know why I'm telling you.” He shook his head, trying to get his runaway thoughts to fall back into place.

“We know, Harry. Sometimes you just need to talk. We’re listening.” Hermione said, her voice soft. She took one of his hands, and Ron took the other, both giving them a light squeeze.

Reassuring. 

Harry took a deep breath. He couldn't avoid it forever.

“I saw Him in my dream.” 

Ron and Hermione’s hands tightened on his, and he could see the panic on their faces, so he hurried to elaborate.

“Not like before, not like when I was a… when I was a horcrux.” Harry plowed through that memory. “It was just. The version of him we saw at that meeting. Dark. Powerful. _Human._ And red. Red eyes. They consume everything they see. He's hurting people. And what have we been doing? Playing house.” Harry snorted in disgust at himself. “I've barely done anything for the fight. I know his weaknesses. I could take him down. But I haven't. I haven't done anything.”

Harry scooter himself to the edge of the bed and shoved his feet in his slippers. “I have to do something. I came here to do something.” Suddenly, his eyes lit up and a smile slowly came over his face.

Before Ron or Hermione had a chance to speak, Harry quickly got off the bed. 

“I know what I’m going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for fun times, chats, and insanity, follow @glove23 on tumblr


	3. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm being followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy the calm for now, because everything kicks up starting next chapter :) Enjoy!

*

“So, Head Girl, huh?” 

Hermione and Lily were sitting in the living room of Potter Manor, while the boys went out and tried as hard as they could to injure themselves playing Quidditch. 

“It's not that big of a deal, really.” Lily tried to be modest, but Hermione could tell she was very proud. 

“It's a huge deal, Lily! Being Head Girl is an important job, and can open so many doors for you.” Hermione waved her hands excitedly and Lily smiled sadly. 

“It would, if I wasn't a Muggleborn.” 

Hermione’s smile fell off her face, and she leaned back on the couch. “Do you ever get so caught up in something that you forget a very fundamental part of your society?” 

Lily sighed and put her arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “We can make it better. We’re smart and powerful, there's nothing we can't do when we set our minds to it. Especially if we do it together.” 

The brightest witches of the age. 

“You know, you're going to make a great mum someday.” Hermione said, a sad smile adorning her face.

Lily tightened her grip around Hermione’s shoulders.

“If I live long enough to find out.” 

*

Harry watched as James and Lily ate together and talked about being Heads together. Lily willingly sat next to James, and the other Marauders were more than a little shocked. 

Harry, on the other hand, could only smile. 

“You want to what?”

Lily set her fork down and was giving James an odd look, as if she questioned his sanity. Coming to think of it, it actually wasn't that weird of a look coming from her. At least when directed at James. 

“We should switch Head badges! You get to be Head Boy, and I’ll be Head Girl. It won't really matter, we’d still have our same responsibilities. It would just be for laughs, you know?” James waved his fork around excitedly, and Lily rolled her eyes fondly. She looked over at Harry and smiled, shaking her head. 

Sometimes, it's nice to not thinking about fighting. Just being with the people you're fighting for is enough. 

*

“Harry.” 

Lily stopped him after dinner, and nodded her head towards the garden. He follows her out and is mildly startled when she turns to him abruptly. 

“I think I’m being followed.” 

She is very matter of fact about the subject, and it gives Harry pause. Is that what he sounded like whenever he told his friends strange things? 

“What makes you think that?” Harry asked, cautiously. He didn't want to feed into it if it turned out to not be true. There's no use in scaring people needlessly.

“I can feel someone watching me, Harry. I went home to see my sister, and she didn't want me there, so I left. I walked down the street and I could  _ feel  _ someone walking behind me, and I thought it was Tuney, you know? I thought she was maybe coming to ask me to come back. But when I turned around, no one was there. Nothing was out of place, and it was completely silent.” Lily wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down, her red hair curtaining her face. 

“I just thought you might maybe know something, or be able to help. This isn't the only time it has happened, but other times were in places like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. I couldn't tell if it was just the magic around me or if someone was really following me. But I know for certain someone was there that day in Surrey. It wasn't my imagination, Harry, I know it wasn't.” 

Harry reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. “I believe you, Lily.”

She looked up and her green eyes shone with gratefulness. “You do?” 

“I've lived through enough of my life with people not believing me about things I knew happened. I won't do the same to you.” 

Quick as a flash, her arms were around him, and she held him tight.

“What did I do to deserve you, Harry?” She pulled back, but moved her hands to his face. “You’re the best of all of us.” 

There was nothing Harry wanted more than to hear those words over and over from his mother’s mouth, and he almost asked her to say it again. 

But this wasn't his mother. 

This was Lily Evans. A teenager who only knew he was her son in the loosest sense of the phrase. 

She was scared, and Harry wasn't going to allow his emotions about the situation to hinder him helping her. 

He placed his hands over hers, and smiled. “I'll talk to Charlie about it, he might have an idea of who it might be.” 

He didn't want to tell her who  _ he  _ thought it might be.

There was no need to scare her more.

And he knew for a fact that if it was Bellatrix, there was more to be frightened of than just being followed.

*

It wasn't Bellatrix, but they only knew that because no one has seen hide nor hair of her since last summer.

Charlie had a few suspects and he seemed stuck on one in particular. 

Antonion Dolohov. 

The name made Hermione go pale, and Ron clench his fists. 

That was a man that had put them through hell. By taking Ron’s uncles, Fabian and Gideon. By cursing Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. 

Harry would be damned if he allowed Dolohov to take Lily. 

Dolohov was a member of Voldemort's Inner Circle, and Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted to tell Lily. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. 

He needn't have worried. 

“That tosspot is the one who's been following me?” Lily paced angrily in front of the fireplace, the flames reflected in her eyes. “Who does he think he is?”

“Lily, he’s a very dangerous Death Eater. Maybe you shouldn't take this so lightly.” Harry cautioned. Ron chuckled.

“Maybe learn how to take your own advice, eh, Harry?” 

Harry elbowed him and looked imploringly at Lily. “Please be careful. You shouldn't go anywhere alone.” 

Lily shook her head at him and stopped pacing. “Don't worry, Harry. I'm staying here until September 1st, and then we’ll be back at Hogwarts. I don't even have the chance to be alone.”

“And we’ll be with her, anyways.” Hermione flopped down on the couch and reached her hands out to Lily. The other girl smiled and dropped herself into Hermione’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “We won't let anything happen to our favorite Head Girl.” 

Lily snuggles into Hermione and looked out at the boys. “You all have to promise you won't let anything happen to yourselves either. I will not be the one responsible for that.” 

“Don't worry, Lily. We’ve faced enough people vying for our heads that we know how to handle ourselves.” Ron grinned at the other redhead. “Besides, I honestly doubt they're going to attack the Express, and it's next to impossible to infiltrate Hogwarts.” 

“Still,” Harry said, “we should be as prepared as possible for the eventuality.” 

“We needn't think about it right now though. Right now I heard Tibby has made some amazing cookies, and I'd rather think about them than any impending doom, wouldn't you?”


	4. The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't worry, Mrs. Potter,” Sirius said, “I've had enough of mischief for a while.”
> 
> James snorted loudly. “I'll believe that when I see it.”
> 
> “Don't fight boys, at least wait until I finish telling you goodbye.” Dorea admonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello lovely readers! Yesterday was our boy HP's birthday (ya old son) and today is the start of Halloween!!! which as we all know is a very trying time in the Potterverse. Thus now is when they start gettin into the thick of things. So buckle your seatbelts kids, we're in for a bumpy ride. 
> 
> (also a reminder: if you haven't read Meeting Your Maker (Literally) this fic probably won't make a lot of sense to you! There are a lot of things referenced that happened in that fic and they're not things that can really be picked up with context clues. So if you haven't read it, go do that! This will be here waiting for you!)
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

Everyone was tense.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was quiet, which was extremely abnormal considering all four Marauders were there at the same time. 

Not that they were all speaking to each other, but that was another issue entirely. 

“Do be good this year, won't you boys?” Dorea asked, both her hands cupping James’ face. “It's your last one, what good would it be spending it all in Detention?” 

“Don't worry, Mrs. Potter,” Sirius said, “I've had enough of mischief for a while.” 

James snorted loudly. “I'll believe that when I see it.” 

“Don't fight boys, at least wait until I finish telling you goodbye.” Dorea admonished. 

“Yes Mum.” 

“Yes Mrs. Potter.”

Dorea moves on from James to stand before Harry, and something in her eyes made his already somber mood plummet even further. 

“My strong boy.” She whispered, her voice almost lost in the hustle of the platform. “Keep them safe, will you? And don't forget about yourself, either. I expect all of you home for Yule.” 

“I try my best, Mrs. Potter. I'll do everything that is within my power.” Harry replied softly. He glanced over at James, and Harry stood taller. “I won't let anything bad happen to them, Gran. I swear it.” 

Dorea’s eyes welled up with tears at the affectionate term, and she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Another arm draped itself over his shoulders and squeezed. Harry looked and saw Charlus smiling at him. They were the same height now, but Charlus still ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“It's been a good two years with you here, son. I hope we get to spend some more together.” 

The look in Charlus eyes bellied his words. He looked as if he didn't believe he’d make it to Christmas. 

Harry suddenly didn't want to leave, but he was pushed along with all the rest of the students, twisting his body to try and get a final glimpse of the grandparents he never got to know.

Everyone on the platform was tense, and Harry couldn't blame them.

*

The tense mood of the platform continued onto the Express. It seemed as if the train was evenly split between two opposing sides. Light and Dark. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't exactly fall into either of those categories, and so they found seats in the middle of the train. The Marauders didn't sit with them, which suited Harry just fine, as he wanted to talk about things they weren't privy to. 

He slid the door shut and pulled down the blinds, giving them some semblance of privacy. Ron and Hermione has already seated themselves on opposite sides of the compartment. After stowing his trunk, Harry plopped himself next to Hermione, swinging his leg over hers so they were crossed at the ankles. 

Hermione smiled up at him, and they both looked over at Ron. He was staring blankly out the window, and Harry and Hermione’s faces morphed into expressions of concern. 

“You alright, Ron?” Harry asked. 

The other boy startled and smiled sheepishly at them. “Sorry,” Ron said, “I was just thinking about how we never did this.” 

“What do you mean? We’ve ridden the train before.” Hermione said. 

“No I know that.” Ron shook his head and looked back out the window. “But we never rode it on our way to our Seventh Year of Hogwarts.” 

He was right, Harry thought. They never got the chance, nor had they ever intended on returning for their seventh year. There had been too much to do, too many Horcruxes to find.

They had heard about that train ride, from Ginny and Neville and Luna. How scared everyone was. How the train had been stopped-

As if his thoughts controlled it, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down, until it jerked to a stop.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood so quickly it was like they had never been sitting at all, their wands gripped tightly in their hands. 

Harry gripped the door handle, and turned his head to look at the others. 

“You ready?” At their nods he turned back to the door and took a deep breath. “Okay. Three, two, one!” 

He threw the door open and the Trio spilled into the hallway, wands at the ready. 

Only to be met with spells already flying their way. 

Harry blocked a particularly nasty looking curse from hitting Hermione, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the cutting hex he took to his leg. He dueled figures in black cloaks and silver masks, and Harry almost fended them off.

He could have done it too, had more Death Eaters not come from the other direction. 

Harry heard Ron cry out, and turned to see him trapped in the hold of a Death Eater. 

Hermione was still dueling frantically beside him, and Harry was torn. Hermione was holding her own for now, but he didn't know how long that would last.

He didn't know if he’d be able to get to Ron in time either. 

The Death Eater holding Ron lifted his hand, and took off his mask. 

_ Dolohov _ . 

He grinned. 

“The Dark Lord wants an answer. He has not taken kindly to be kept waiting.” Dolohov’s voice was coated in amusement, and Harry felt sick. 

He threw a curse at the Death Eater, but he blocked it easily. He threw another, and another, and another, but nothing went through. 

Harry also was cautious. He didn't want to hit Ron. 

“I think I’ll take this one, to give you a little incentive. He is waiting for an answer. You best give it to him. Or your little friend, well.” Dolohov’s grin grew wider and meaner. “Who knows what will happen to him.” 

Ron struggled against the other man’s arms and the hold of his magic, but it was no use. 

He turned his eyes to Harry, and all he could see was panic.

A fire lit in Harry’s stomach, and he leveled his wand at Dolohov. “I won't let you take him.”

Dolohov laughed.

“You don't have a choice.” 

A spell hit Harry square in the back and he crumpled, Hermione already down next to him. 

Ron’s desperate scream was the last thing Harry heard before darkness claimed him.

*

When Harry regained consciousness, the train was moving again. 

Hermione was propped up on the bench next to him, and Lily was kneeling in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

“Oh thank Merlin, you're awake.” 

He heard a shuffling by the door and saw Remus and Peter standing awkwardly by the door, both looking frightened. 

“Harry, what happened? We heard fighting, and people are saying students were taken from the train? Is it true?” Lily asked, taking his hand. 

Harry closed his eyes, wishing for unconsciousness to take him once more. Then he wouldn't have to think about how he failed Ron. He felt Hermione reach over and take his hand, subtle tremors wracking her body. 

He squeezed her hand. 

“It...it was Death Eaters.” Lily’s hand came up to cover her mouth, muffling her gasp. Harry continued. “They wanted an answer we couldn't give, they didn't give us any time to think. It was...Lily it was Dolohov.” 

She shook her head. “But then why didn't he come after me? If he's been following me, why did he go after you?” 

Remus and Peter made disbelieving noises at the door. “What do you mean, he's been following you, Lily? Why didn't you tell anyone?” Remus asked, his eyes wide.

Lily shot a look over her shoulder. “I did tell someone. I told Harry.” 

“But what was Harry meant to do about it?” Remus’ voice was incredulous, as a teenager asking another teenager for help seemed absolutely ludicrous to him, despite the fact that he himself had been getting help from teenagers for years. 

“Remus is this really the time?” Lily snapped. She turned back to Harry. “Please continue.” 

Harry took a fortifying breath. 

“Dolohov, he...well. He came up behind us and he-he grabbed Ron and he must've cast some sort of binding spell on him because he couldn't get free. I tried to hex Dolohov but I was so afraid of hitting Ron, it was useless.” Harry’s grip on Hermione’s hand increased and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Dolohov took him.” 

“No…” Lily whispered. “But why Ron?” 

“It's Voldemort, Lily.” Hermione said, softly. “He wants something we won't give to him, so he tries to hurt the people we care about.” 

“But why you three? Why did...You-Know-Who single you out?” Remus asked.

“Didn't-didn't Lily day people all through the train were taken?” Peter asked. “He must've just went after whoever was in the corridor.”

“Peter’s right. At least five students were taken, maybe more.” Lily confirmed.

“We have to do something.” 

Harry tried to stand up, but Lily pushed him back down. He was so weak from whatever he was hit with that he didn't fight back.

“You're in no condition to go anywhere, Harry. Except maybe the Hospital Wing.” Lily said firmly. 

“You don't understand, Lily. It's Ron, we can't just,  _ I  _ can't just-”

“I know.” Lily murmured. “But you're no use to him in your condition. We can talk about it again when you're better.” 

“She's right, Harry. We shouldn't do anything until we’re healed. Ron’ll be alright.” Hermione scooted closer to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulders. “He has to be.” 

*

Their Seventh Year began in the Hospital Wing. 

Madame Pomfrey fussed over them as usual, but nothing else about this situation was usual. 

Harry was very used to being a patient in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione had spent her fair share of time there as well. But they felt Ron’s absence clearly. 

It's hard to know how big of a void someone can leave in your life, until they're gone. 

They had experienced an absence of Ron before, but it hadn't been like this.

No one chose this. 

“We have to get him back.” 

It was dark in the Gryffindor common room, the fire almost dead. Harry and Hermione sat on one of the big squashy couches, pressed close together. 

“We don't even know where he is.” Hermione replied, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. They stared into the dying embers and Harry set his resolve. 

He wouldn't leave Ron out there alone. 

His heart couldn't bear it.

“We’ll just have to find out, then.” Harry replied.

Harry’s heart belonged to two people. He wouldn't survive without both of them. 

“The hunt for Ron Weasley begins.”

* * *


	5. Does This Count As Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders didn't realize just how used they had gotten to Ron’s presence in the dorms until it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here we are back with our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> Chapter 5 might be a week late since I start classes the week I'm meant to post but I will try my hardest to be on time! 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter, please comment! I love to hear your thoughts :)

The Marauders didn't realize just how used they had gotten to Ron’s presence in the dorms until it was gone.

They also didn't realize just how many nightmares Harry had without his so-called brother there.

Sirius was no stranger to nightmares and a week into September, he decided he had to help the other boy. Even if he didn't think he was that close to Harry, he couldn't just let someone go through that alone. Sirius knew all too well what that was like. It wasn't something he would wish on anyone else. 

Sirius heard Harry’s voice, muffled by his own curtains. He pulled them back and listened.

“No….no please….no Ron!” Harry’s voice was distressed and Sirius quickly scooter himself out of bed and opened Harry’s curtains. He was tangled in his sheets and soaked in sweat, his face screwed up in pain. “Not Ron, no no no….”

Sirius reached out and gently put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, wake up, you're having a nightmare.” He rocked him softly and Harry jerked up with a yell.

Sirius backpedaled for a moment, shocked, but went back when he saw the look on Harry's face. 

He watched as he looked over to Ron’s bed and when he found it empty, tears started to fall.

Sirius cautiously reached out and wrapped his arms around him, as Harry buried his face in his hands. He pulled him close and said, “It'll be alright, Harry. 

“I can't be without him, not again, not again, I can't let it happen again, I love him too much, I have to get him back, I can't let it happen again.” Harry sobbed into Sirius’ shirt, and Sirius held him tighter. 

“We’ll find him, Harry. I know we will.”

*

“I now call this meeting to order.” Lily said from the front of an abandoned classroom. She would have liked to say it was a Head meeting, but the people who were in the room bellied that remark. 

All four of the Marauders sat atop desks, with Hermione and Harry on a desk and in a chair respectively. Lily had ambushed all of them at dinner and had pulled them after her into this classroom on the second floor for reasons unbeknownst to any of them.

“You know, I am Head Boy, aren't I supposed to know about meetings before they happen?” James complained, kicking his feet back and forth like a little kid. 

“Yes, if this were a normal meeting, that would be the case. But as you can see by the rest of the people in this room, sans Remus, we aren't here to talk about prefect patrols.” Lily hopped up onto the teacher’s desk and started rummaging through a bag she brought with her.

“Well then, why are we here?” Sirius asked, tossing a glance over at Harry and Hermione. Harry looked like he had given up on being vertical and had wrapped his arm around Hermione’s leg and had his head on her knee. Hermione looked unbothered by this and was lovingly running her fingers through his hair.

Both of them looked hollow, and Sirius couldn't blame them. He knew what it felt like when someone close to you was taken away. 

Lily pulled something impossibly large out of her bag and set it up in front of the desks. It was a chalk board and in big letters at the top was written ‘SAVE RON’.

She smiled. “We’re here to help obviously.”

All of the Marauders sat up straighter. This was something they could do. No matter what qualms they had about Harry, Ron, and Hermione and where they came from, they were on their side. They wouldn't just let them suffer like this. They couldn't. 

Lily looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head. “Hermione? How can we help?”

“You can't.” 

Everyone froze. They had been expecting Hermione to speak, but instead it was Harry’s tired voice that responded. 

Harry lifted his head and readjusted his position so he was sitting up straighter. He kept his arm around Hermione’s leg and glared lightly at everyone else. 

“You can't help. This isn't something we can let you do, you're all teenagers and you'll get yourselves killed.” 

“But,” Remus said, his face scrunched up in confusion, “you are also a teenager. Are you saying you're not going to help Ron?” 

Harry stood abruptly and started pacing. “It's not the same thing. None of you are a part of this, it's my fault this happened and I have to be the one to fix it.” 

“Harry, this isn't your fault and you know it.” Hermione said. She hopped off the desk she was on and stood in front of him. Despite the fact that he towered over her, Hermione gave off such an air of authority that Harry stopped and bowed his head.

“‘Mione, you know that wasn't my point.” He said softly, his eyes swimming with sadness. “I can't let anything happen to them, not after everything we’ve done to get here.” 

Hermione reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. She grinned slyly up at him.

“Where do you think you get your heroics from?” She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her.

They both started when Lily jumped off the desk and made her way towards them. 

“Harry, please. Let us help you. You're my…” Here she paused and looked over towards James and she flushed. “You're my,  _ you know _ . I can't let you go alone.” 

“Lily it's too dangerous.” Harry said, a note of finality in his voice. 

Good thing Potters never learn to take notes. 

“We’re going with you.” James stood as well, and the rest of the Marauders followed. “We Potters stick together.”

Harry and Hermione froze, and Harry barely dared to breathe. Did he just….

“We’ve known for quite a while. Well Sirius is actually the one who figured it out first.” James clapped Sirius on the shoulder and moved past him. “Honestly we should have figured it out sooner, but we were fifteen when you lot showed up. All I cared about was Quidditch.” 

“Ha! That we are all well aware of, James.” Lily laughed. They looked at each other and smiled for a moment, and Harry felt something indescribable in his chest. 

James looked back at Harry. “I don't know why you came here, or really how. But I know you're a Potter, it's painfully obvious to be frank. And Potters help each other.” 

Harry glanced down at Hermione and then back at James. “I don't know what-”

“Harry please don't insult our intelligence.” Remus interrupted. “You're from the future. We all know.”

“To be fair, we didn't know that Lily knew until just now.” Sirius tossed in. “But you being her ‘you know’ kind of gave it away.” 

“And obviously you three aren't related, I don't know how you got away with that one.” Peter said. “I mean none of you even look remotely similar.” 

Harry didn't know how to respond.

Luckily, Hermione did.

“We did have a cover story for that, you know. The three of us being siblings. No one ever said anything though, so it never came up.” She shrugged, like everyone figuring out the secret they'd been keeping for three years wasn't a big deal. 

“So you admit it? You're from the future?” Sirius sounded skeptical, as if he didn't actually believe that they'd confess. 

“Well Lily already knows and we  _ did  _ plan on telling you all eventually.” Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled sheepishly. “I suppose we should have planned for them figuring it out themselves. Judging from their previous accomplishments.” 

“To be fair,” Harry started, “figuring out someone is a werewolf is way less far fetched than someone being from the future.” 

“Oh.” Remus breathes out softly. “That's how you knew.” 

Harry laughed a little. “Yeah, uh, I've known you were a werewolf since I was thirteen.” 

  
  


“You were our Defense professor in our third year and I was always one for solving mysteries and you were gone every full moon so….I put it together.” Hermione shrugged.

James and Sirius started hooting loudly and nudging Remus. “Defense professor, aye? I always knew you had it in you, Moony.” James cheered.

“Professor Moony!” Sirius exclaimed.

Peter looked happy for his friend but then his face turned contemplative. “You said you've known since you were thirteen. How old does that make you now?” 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and seemed like they were doing the math.

“I guess technically I would be...twenty? But I don't feel twenty, I feel the way I did when I was seventeen.” Harry said.

“That means I’m almost twenty-one.” Hermione looked confused. “You're right, Harry. I don't feel twenty-one.” 

“That's because your birthday is next week and you're not actually twenty-one yet.” Harry smiled at her and looked to the side as if to share a joke with someone, but his face fell. 

Lily noticed but didn't comment on it. Instead she said, “I never really asked any of the questions I wanted to because it never seemed like a good time but what year was it? When you left I mean.” 

Hermione answered her. “It was the summer of 1998.” 

“Merlin.” James looked slightly stunned. “I know we have been sitting here talking about the fact that you're from the future, but I don't think it actually hit me. 1998 is twenty-one years from now. And you came back….” Here he stopped and turned to Harry. “Why did you come back?” 

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. Did tell them the truth, that he came back so he could stop people he loved from dying? Did he make something up? 

“It's dangerous….telling you so much about the future. What if it changes things?” Harry said.

“Harry, mate.” Sirius came up and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. “I don't think in your time any of this happened, so it's safe to say things have already changed.” 

“He's right, Harry. We’ve already changed our timeline into something unrecognizable. Might as well give them some useful information. And besides, they know this time better than we do. We’ll need their help to find Ron.” Hermione said.

Harry sighed. Hermione knew he was anxious to find the third member of their trio, and if telling them why they came to this time made them get a move on to finding Ron, Harry wasn't about to hold out. “Okay. I guess I’ll tell you all the story of the Boy Who Lived.”

*

In a small, cold, and definitely magically suppressive cell somewhere, Ron Weasley sat in a corner. 

A black robed figure walked past the door and Ron shouted at them.

“Oi! If you're gonna keep me here, you could at least get me a fucking blanket!” 

Ron watched as the figure pulled out their wand and shot a charm at the door. Ron groaned and fell back against the wall. Silencing charm.

Fucking Death Eaters.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re getting Ron back.”
> 
> There were seven people grouped together on beds and chairs, discussing how in the world to rescue Ron Weasley.
> 
> “Why was he taken in the first place? Why Ron specifically?” Lily asked.
> 
> Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then they looked at Peter. He seemed to shrink in his seat under their gazes, but he gave a tiny nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow nerds. I hope your having a good time and are safe. I know this chapter was a week late, but the next one will still be posted in two weeks. I love all of you, thank you to those who commented, I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Things are gettin movin next chapter, mostly because I miss my trio dynamics desperately. And I can do whatever I want!! ahahaha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little shorter than previous ones :) Enjoy!

* * *

The seventh year boys dorm took on a different vibe once everything was out in the open, and it became the unofficial base of operations.

“We’re getting Ron back.”

There were seven people grouped together on beds and chairs, discussing how in the world to rescue Ron Weasley.

“Why was he taken in the first place? Why Ron specifically?” Lily asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then they looked at Peter. He seemed to shrink in his seat under their gazes, but he gave a tiny nod. 

Harry turned back to Lily, and took a deep breath. “Last year, we were sent on a mission. A mission from your father, James.” 

James’ face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘from my father’? Last I checked he wasn't in the habit of sending teenagers on missions made for Aurors.” 

“This wasn’t exactly a mission Aurors could do.” Hermione said.

“And your father knew we weren’t just any ordinary teenagers. He knows what we’ve done, and knew we could handle it.” Harry looked at James and gave a small smile. “We had to tell him who we were, as he found us in the Department of Mysteries with the Invisibility Cloak and my face looking exactly like yours.”

“He also thought we were Death Eaters, which did not go over well with  _ some  _ of us.” Hermione pointedly stared at Harry, who had the sense to look ashamed. 

“Yeah I’m not proud of that. But he and your mother ended up believing us, and so we got to stay.” 

Hermione looked at Peter again and heaved a sigh. “The mission we were sent on…. We were to infiltrate a recruitment meeting. A Death Eater recruitment meeting.” 

“Ol’ Tom had gathered together any school aged child that would potentially be sympathetic, or at least, easy to scare.” Harry scowled at the floor. “Indoctrinate them young, and they won’t know that what they’re doing is being pawns in some old man’s game. Easy sacrifices.” Harry sneered. 

“He was there. Voldemort.” Hermione looked up when she heard the others gasp. “He...didn’t look how I was expecting.” 

Harry reached out and squeezed her arm. “Well, we were used to old snake face, so seeing him look human… it felt wrong. It was easier when he was disfigured, made it simpler to see him as the monster he is.”

“Snake face?” Sirius looked like he was going to laugh, but Remus elbowed him.

“That story is too long for right now, we’ll get back to that.” Harry said. “But anyway. It was the three of us, me, Ron, and Hermione. We were there to scope out how many followers he had, and see if any of the kids needed help.”

“When Voldemort came out to speak to us… He told us that we could join him ‘if we wanted’, ha.” Hermione snorted derisively. “Like Voldemort has ever given anyone a choice.”

“We were told we didn’t have to answer right then, but he was waiting. And he’s not a patient man.” Harry leaned against the desk nearest to him and crossed his arms. Ron’s face stuck in his mind, in the last moment he saw him. The panic in his blue eyes and the desperation in his scream. 

Harry didn’t know how much longer he could go without Ron.

How much longer Ron could go, captured by Voldemort.

“We were told to make a decision and we didn’t, and now they’ve taken Ron until we do. But we’re going to get him back.” Harry straightened his back and looked at the six other people in the room. “We have to.”

*

Ron Weasley was no stranger to being held captive. He was taken by Snatchers during their hunt for the Horcruxes. Locked in the Malfoy’s basement. Captive by his own jealousy.

That didn’t mean he enjoyed it. 

Luckily, Ron did not have the same notoriety in 1977 as he did in 1998, thus he did not endanger the same...personal touch from the Death Eaters as he might have otherwise. They barely came by his cell, and when they did it was only to throw stale bread through a small window. The food came at irregular times and made it impossible to keep track of the time. He didn’t know how long he’d been in this cell, whether it be days or weeks. 

All Ron knew is that he wanted to get back to the two people who meant most to him. 

“Oi, mudblood! Are you listening to me?” 

Ron was startled out of his reverie by a lank haired figure on the other side of the door. The man leered through the bars and Ron sighed.

“No I’m not listening to you asking if I’m listening. Is that all you wanted? Can you let me go back to being locked up in peace?” Ron rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to mudblood? Do you need to be taught a lesson?” The Death Eater stared intently at Ron as if hoping he’d give him a reason.

Ron was never one to disappoint. 

“Oh yes please, I have missed so much school because of this.” Ron snarked back.

“You need to learn to hold your tongue, mudblood.”

“Is that the lesson? I’m afraid people have been telling me that for seventeen years.” Ron shot a shit-eating grin at the door. “It hasn’t quite stuck.”

The Death Eater grinned and his wand came up to stick through the window.

“No, but this will.  _ Crucio! _ ”

*

A month goes by.

Harry and Hermione have planned and replanned and almost left to get Ron countless times. Remus and Lily always stop them, pointing out another flaw in their plan, and Harry was starting to get frustrated.

“It’s been too long, Hermione. Who knows what they’ve done to him?” He paced back and forth in the Room of Requirement. In their quest to rescue Ron, Hermione felt they needed a secure place to speak without anyone potentially overhearing them. Thus, the Room of Requirement. Hermione sat on a pouf by a table covered in books, but she wasn’t looking at them. She stared off into the distance, and looked as if she didn’t hear a word Harry was saying.

“We know what Death Eaters do to people, we can’t just….just let him stay there.” Harry’s voice broke and he crouched onto the floor and fell onto his butt, putting his head into his hands. “I can’t do this without him, Hermione. I can’t.” 

Hermione looked up at the thud of Harry hitting the ground. She slid from her pouf and crawled over to him, taking his hands away from his face.

“I know this hurts, Harry. Everything seems worse without Ron here to lighten the mood.” She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled softly at him. “You love him. So do I. But I also love you, and we can’t go out recklessly and get ourselves hurt. That wouldn’t help anyone. Lily and Remus are right. We haven’t been thinking it through enough.”

Harry placed his hand over hers on his cheek. “I love you too, ‘Mione. And I know it wouldn’t help anyone, but I’m not used to doing nothing.” 

“I know. Since we were eleven, everything has been ‘Go go go!’ and our minds don’t really know what to do when we’re not going.”

Harry straightened. “Maybe we should just go then. We’ve gone into things with less planning before, we could do it this time.” He started to stand, but Hermione pulled him back down.

“Harry, please, we’ve talked about this. It hasn’t even been two minutes since we talked about it. We have to have a plan.” Hermione kept her tight grip on Harry’s hand, incase he decided to spontaneously bolt.

“We don’t even know where he’d being kept, Hermione! We’re completely in the dark! There is no way for us to make a good enough plan to save Ron without us going out and doing something!” Harry said, frustrated.

“Well, then maybe we should do something. Something that doesn’t involve us going out and getting each other killed.” Hermione had her very familiar thinking face on, and Harry’s heart ached when he realized he didn’t have Ron to share a look with. 

“And what would that be, Hermione? What can we do?”

She looked at him, and smiled.

“We find a Death Eater.”

* * *


	7. Assistance from a Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sirius. I, uh, know how you would prefer not to be reminded, but you are a Black.” Harry grimaced and wished he had started this conversation any other way. “And a lot of people in the Black family happen to be, well.”
> 
> “Death Eaters.” Hermione said.
> 
> Sirius stiffened in his seat. “And what does that have to do with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for you guys to read this chapter, it is So Long its borderline ridiculous, and it has some very fun things happening in it. Yay! Thank you all for your patience and kind words! 
> 
> Please commen and tell me what you think! Happy reading!

* * *

Harry knew he wouldn’t like it, but he knew he’d have to ask Sirius at some point. The problem was, Harry knew just how estranged Sirius was from his family, and he probably wouldn’t take kindly to being asked to get in contact with them.

Especially because the ones they needed to speak to were Death Eaters.

Even more so because Hermione was pretty sure Regulus had already taken the Dark Mark. No matter what Harry had heard before the recruitment meeting, they knew Regulus was at that meeting, and given the company he still kept at school, it was unlikely he had opted out.

Also because they definitely would have heard if another Black child had rejected Voldemort.

Sirius was usually surrounded by the other Marauders and Harry knew he wouldn’t want to be asked in front of them. Anything to do with his family, Sirius preferred to keep quiet.

Unless, of course, it was shaming them publicly, which he did often.

“Sirius, could I have a word?”

Harry stood awkwardly in front of James, Remus and Sirius. He had a slightly forced smile on his face, and honestly it weirded the boys out. They hadn’t really seen Harry smile all that much since Ron was taken. So immediately they all knew something must be up, but Harry only asked for Sirius. He shrugged and stood from his chair, following Harry out of the Common Room and into the corridor where Hermione was waiting.

“Is this am ambush?” Sirius joked. He looked between the two of them, and noticed their grave looking expressions. “What is it? Did something happen?”

“In a sense.” Hermione said vaguely. “We shouldn’t talk in the corridor, come on.” She led the way to a section of the seventh floor Sirius remembered as having some...good memories.

Remus memories.

There was a broom cupboard here that they were particularly fond of, when they were dating. Not that they were anymore. Sirius couldn’t blame him, he didn’t want to date himself either after the stunt he pulled. 

But the broom cupboard didn’t seem to be there. Instead there was a blank stretch of wall that Hermione paced in front of, her face scrunched up in concentration.

And a door appeared.

Hermione took the handle and pulled, revealing a quaint sitting room. She ushered the other two in. Sirius couldn’t help but gaze around in wonder. He had never been in this room before, and he prided himself with knowing the ins and outs of Hogwarts. 

“Don’t worry, mate. You’re not going crazy.” Harry dropped a hand on his shoulder. “You probably have been in this room before, it just didn’t look like this.”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked. Even growing up in the Wizarding World, this was something he hadn’t quite experienced. 

“It’s the Room of Requirement.” Hermione supplied. “It becomes anything you need it to be. Its where we came a lot in the past couple of years, when we needed to get away from all of the lies we had surrounded ourselves with.” She smiled sadly at Harry, and in response he threw himself down in a squashy armchair.

“Most importantly, it is a place where we can have a private conversation without anyone overhearing us.” Harry gestured towards the other chairs, and the others sat. 

“Sirius. I, uh, know how you would prefer not to be reminded, but you are a Black.” Harry grimaced and wished he had started this conversation any other way. “And a lot of people in the Black family happen to be, well.”

“Death Eaters.” Hermione said.

Sirius stiffened in his seat. “And what does that have to do with me?”

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Maybe they didn’t think this through enough, but it was too late to stop now. 

“We need contact. With a Death Eater.” Harry blurted.

“I’m sorry?”

“Its the only way we can think of to find where Ron is being held.” Hermione explained. 

Sirius looked between the two of them, and seemed to come to a decision.

“Alright. I’m not going to talk to Bella though, that is out of the question.” Sirius lounged comfortably in his chair, propping his leg up on the coffee table. “So who did you have in mind?”

Harry took a deep breath.

“Regulus.”

Sirius’ foot slipped off the table and hit the floor with a thud.

“ _ What? _ ”

*

Sirius leaned against the cold stone of the passageway leading to the Slytherin Common Room, sneering at Slytherins who walked past and shot him dirty looks. Like it was a crime to stand in the hallway. 

“What are you doing here?”

Sirius turned his head and saw his brother shooting him the same dirty look the rest of the Slytherins gave him.

“Hello to you too, little brother.” Sirius pushed off the wall and approached him. 

Regulus rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Right to business, I guess. You don’t even want to know how I’m doing, or you don’t want to share anything you’ve done recently?” Sirius purposefully glanced down at Regulus’ forearm, and he quickly hid his arm behind his back.

“Why are you here?”

Sirius sighed. “I need your help.”

“What could I possibly help you with?”

“Can we talk privately? I feel like this is information you wouldn’t want being spread around.” Sirius nodded towards the group of Slytherins gathered at the end of the corridor, watching them closely.

Regulus glared and took Sirius’ arm and led him to abandoned classroom.

As soon as the door shut, Regulus unceremoniously let go of Sirius’ arm and stepped back from him. “Now will you tell me what the hell it is that you want? I can’t be seen talking to you, Sirius. It isn’t safe.”

“Why isn’t it safe, Reg? Is it because you’re now loyal to someone who doesn’t deserve it?” Sirius said. “I know you took the mark. You don’t have to hide it from me.” 

“You don’t know anything, Sirius. You abandoned me, so you don’t have any say in the matter.” Regulus said. “What I do in my time has nothing to do with you.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Oh in your free time? So you’re telling me that this is something you chose for yourself then? You chose to be in the service of some megalomaniac who cares more about his longevity than the safety of his followers?”

“What are you even talking about? The Dark Lord cares about us.”

“You’re naive, Reggie. I know you can be better than this, you just have to try.” Sirius’ voice took on a desperate note. “Please. I need your help.”

“My help? What could you possible do with my help with?” Regulus started to get more animated, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“My friend was kidnapped. I want to know where he’s being kept.”

“That Granger kid? How am I supposed to know where he is?”

Sirius wanted to shake him, and only barely resisted the urge. “You have ways to find out, even if you don’t know right now.” Regulus’ eyes shifted away from him and Sirius knew. “But you do know. You helped them get on the train didn’t you?”

Regulus’ voice was soft when he responded. “I’m not proud of it, Sirius. I didn’t have a choice.”

“You have a choice now, Regulus.” Sirius moved forward and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “You can help the people who were taken. This is your chance. They won’t ever know it was you.”

“Sirius, I don’t know….”

“Please, Reggie.”

Regulus took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

*

“So you know where he is?”

It was the first thing Sirius heard when he entered the dormitory later that night. He looked around and saw six people waiting anxiously on the floor for him. He went over and plopped himself down next to James and felt every eye in the room on him. 

“Reggie told me, yeah.” Sirius looked over at Harry and Hermione and took in their anxious faces. They looked on the verge of a breakdown, and Sirius couldn’t blame them. The news he had wasn’t going to make it any better.

“Well, what did he say?” Lily asked, her arm wrapped around Hermione’s shoulders for comfort. 

“He’s being kept with a bunch of other prisoners on a pureblood property in Wiltshire.” Sirius was debating whether to tell them who the owners of the property were, when James straightened.

“You don’t mean Malfoy Manor, do you?” Heads swiveled in his direction, and James shrugged his shoulders. “There are only two pureblood families who live in Wiltshire, one is the Malfoys.”

“And the other?” Remus asked. 

James looked at Lily and grimaced.

“The Lestranges.” 

Lily turned to Sirius, her arm around Hermione tightening. “Where did Regulus say, Sirius?”

He sighed. “He said they’re being kept at the Lestranges.”

Harry stood. “We know where he is, and we’ve even been there before. I’m going to get him.” He looked down. “Hermione?”

“Harry…” Hermione gently removed Lily’s arm from her shoulders and stood as well, reaching out to Harry. “I think we should wait.”

He took a step back. “Wait? Hermione it’s been two months. Who knows what they’re doing to him there? We know where he is. We can get Ron back, Hermione. Don’t you want Ron back?’

“Don’t try and guilt trip me for wanting to wait, Harry Potter.” She poked him hard in the chest. “Of course I want him back. Its not the same without him here. But I know we should plan it out more, or else we could get seriously hurt. There are lives at risk here besides your’s or mine or Ron’s. There are other prisoners that if we’re going we might as well free them too.” Her face softened. “Please, Harry. Just a few days. You’re no use to anyone if you go off and get yourself killed.”

Harry took her hand and sighed. He didn’t want to wait, but he knew Hermione had a point.

“Okay, ‘Mione. We can wait.”

She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, secure in the fact that he was going to wait.

What he didn’t say, was for how long.

*

Harry didn’t want to lie to Hermione, but he also wasn’t sure he even wanted her to come. She had already been to the Lestrange’s manor house once and Harry thought that was entirely too many times. After everything she had gone through, he didn’t want to force her into a dangerous situation that she was uncomfortable with.

That was why Harry was alone when he descended the staircase into the common room, wand strapped securely to his arm and a fierce determination filling his heart.

The common room was deserted, or it appeared that way to Harry and he made his way past the portrait hole.

Which is why he was extremely startled when someone spoke.

“I thought you said you were going to wait.”

Harry whipped around, his wand falling into his hand and trained on a chair by the dying fire. 

James.

He lowered his wand as James stood and walked closer to him. “I did wait. I waited for Hermione to go to sleep so I could sneak out.”

“You know, if I doubted the fact that you’re my son before, that would’ve confirmed it for me. That’s a very Marauder thing to say.” James stood next to Harry, and suddenly Harry was sure he was going to stop him from leaving.

“I can’t just leave him there, not when I know where he is. I can’t do it, James.” 

James slapped his hand onto Harry’s shoulder. “I’d never ask you to, mate. I’m coming with you.” 

“You’re…. What?”

“I can’t very well let you go bust into a Death Eater’s house alone, now can I?” James took a step closer and dropped his voice. “What would Lily think? I’ve finally gotten into her good graces, I can’t mess that up now.”

Harry was forcibly reminded of a situation soon after they arrived in this time. He, Ron, and Hermione waiting in the Common Room for Lily to come down the stairs so they could join her on her way to the Lestranges.

Harry smiled. He guessed some things really do run in the family.

“We’d better get going.” Harry slipped his wand back into it’s holster and clambered through the portrait hole.

*

Ron was bored.

He didn’t know how long it had been since he had been captured, but it was longer than he wanted it to be. 

Not that anyone ever really wants to be kidnapped. Ron just really missed Harry and Hermione, and knew they must be worried out of their minds.

And no matter how many times he checked, there was no way he could break out of the cell, unless he suddenly turned into a very small animagius. 

He just had to be patient, and wait for Harry and Hermione.

Being patient had never really been Ron’s strong suit. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.” Ron said, looking through the tiny window into the hallway at the Death Eater assigned to guard him. His guard ignored him.

“That’s not very nice. I just wanted to say how handsome you look today. Are those new robes?” 

The Death Eater visibly clenched his jaw, but didn’t turn to look at Ron. 

“I think that those robes would look much better somewhere else though.” Ron could tell he’d gotten the man’s attention, and tossed a saucy wink his way. “On my bedroom floor, if you catch my drift.”

The guard stiffened, and very quickly turned and thrust his wand through the small opening.

“Say something else, Mudblood, and I will not hesitate.” He growled, his face beet red.

“Seems someone is a little embarrassed, don’t worry I won’t hold it against you.” Ron winked again, and the Death Eater looked like he was going to explode.

“That’s it you little-”

An explosion.

The Death Eater whipped around, falling against the door. Shouts could be heard from another area of the jail, and Ron’s guard shot him one last glare and then ran towards the shouting. 

Ron craned his neck, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. When he had no luck he slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. 

At least the guard was gone.

*

Spells flew around them, James and Harry throwing back more than their fair share. There weren’t as many Death Eaters here as Harry thought there would be, and they quickly made it deeper into the house. 

Bodies of stunned or cursed Death Eaters surrounded them, and none of them were any Harry recognized. They all looked….

Young.

Voldemort’s recruiting tactics must be working. 

A thought crossed his mind that this was too easy, but the only thing Harry cared about right now was-

“RON!” Harry shouted as they started to see blocks of cells, some empty, others with very frightened occupants. James started unlocking doors and letting people out, while Harry jogged down the hall, calling for Ron, when he heard it.

“HARRY!”

His feet sped up and suddenly he was outside a door with very familiar blue eyes peering at him from the other side. 

His breath hitched in his throat, and tears of relief gathered in his eyes.

“Ron.”

“Harry.”

They both just stared for a moment, until Harry remembered he needed to unlock the door.

With a wave of his wand the door sprung open, and Harry and Ron surged together, clinging to each other. Ron’s body sagged against his and Harry only tightened his grip.

“Ron.” Harry whispered, reverently. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Ron pulled back from the hug to drink in Harry’s face. “I can’t believe you found me.”

Harry moved his hands up to cup both of Ron’s bruised cheeks. 

“I’d never leave you, Ron. I’ll always find you.” 

He leaned forward and Ron leaned with him, their lips meeting in the middle. Ron’s arms tightened around Harry’s middle and Harry swept a hand up through Ron’s hair. They poured everything into the kiss, and Harry felt Ron’s energy drain. He moved his arms around him for support, and had every intention to keep kissing him, but behind them someone coughed.

Harry turned his head and saw James blushing in the corridor. 

“We should, uh, get going.” James stuttered. 

“Right.” Harry turned back to Ron and pulled his arm over his shoulders, supporting the taller man. “Let's get you home, Ron.”

* * *


	8. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Harry? And James?” She strode toward the three Marauders and reached out to grab onto Sirius’ arm. “Please tell me he didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are dumb and Hermione is mad wooooooooooo   
> Special thanks to those who commented last chapter, and those who didn't, I know who u are.
> 
> A baby of a chapter today! wooooooo
> 
> Happy reading

* * *

Hermione woke to someone shaking her shoulder and wand light in her face. She squinted her eyes open and groaned at the sight of Lily standing over her bed. 

“Lily? What is it?” Hermione sat up and rubbed at her eyes. When she took her hands away and focused on the other girl’s face, she stilled. “Lily, what’s happened?””

“You have to come down to the common room with me. It's important.” She pulled Hermione up and out of bed, and down the stairs. The fire was dim, and three people stood anxiously in front of it, and Hermione’s heart nearly stopped.

“Where’s Harry? And James?” She strode toward the three Marauders and reached out to grab onto Sirius’ arm. “Please tell me he didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione I can’t. Harry-”

“Went to get Ron. That... _ arsehole. _ ” She cursed. “He waited until I fell asleep too, the jerk. Does he think I don’t want to save Ron? I have as much in this as he does!” Hermione’s eyes were on fire, and she started pacing. “I swear, when he gets back, I'm going to kill him myself. The selfish jerk. Ginny was right he is a selfish jerk.” 

“Hermione-” Remus tried, but she cut him off.

“And what were you three thinking? Letting him go?” Hermione’s voice was a harsh whisper, as she was still aware they were in the common room and it was the middle of the night. She didn’t want others to be alerted that they were down there and come investigate.

“We were asleep, Hermione. He tried to leave without telling anyone.” Remus said. 

“But James apparently woke up and went with him, because he’s not here, and we can’t see him on the Map.” Sirius said, and Hermione’s eyes went right to him.

“Give it to me.” She held out her hand.

“Hermione-”

“Now, Sirius.” 

Her voice brokered no argument, and Sirius handed the blank sheaf of parchment to her.

“You have to say-”

“ _ I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”  _ Hermione tapped her wand against the parchment and ignored the Marauder’s stunned looks. She waved her wand in a complicated motion again, and sighed angrily. “He’s not here, you’re right.”

She looked up and noticed the boys staring at her with open mouths. “What?”

They all spoke at once.

“You know about the map?”

“How did you know the password?”

“What is that spell you did over the map?”

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Lily. “What part about ‘the future’ do they not understand?” Lily giggled despite the tense atmosphere, and Hermione lost all her anger at once. 

Her idiot Harry. Always being the reckless Gryffindor. One would think he would’ve grown out of that, given all of the things he’s gone through. But, Hermione sighed, being in a seventeen year old body surely doesn’t help his decision making process. 

She couldn’t believe he just went off on his own like that. Well, no, she could believe it. 

He’s Harry Potter. It’s in his blood.

Literally, given the fact that James went with him. 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. 

Lily hurriedly ushered her over to a chair where she promptly collapsed. He had to come back. He had to.

Hermione couldn’t lose both Harry and Ron at the same time. She wouldn’t survive it. 

“They’ll be back, Hermione. I know it.” Lily comforted her. Sirius, Remus, and Peter came and sat around her and gave her pats on the back. 

“They have to.” Hermione murmured.

*

The other prisoners had already fled by the time Harry supported Ron out of his cell, James coming up to grab his other arm. Harry hoped they all got out safely, just as he hoped they would.

He shouldn’t have even let the thought cross his mind.

A spell flew past his head, and Harry heard the deep chuckle of Lucius Malfoy from farther down the hall. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t James Potter.” The Death Eater drawled. “No Sirius Black tonight? And here I thought all blood traitors were attached at the hip.”

“Shove off, Malfoy. At least I don’t kiss the feet of some megalomaniac who would kill me just as easily as he would any muggleborn.” James scowled, his hand tightening over the handle of his wand. 

Malfoy laughed again, and Harry tensed as more Death Eaters came around the corner. 

“Come now, Potter. We all know the Dark Lord values pure blood over all else.” Malfoy raised his wand as a sickly smile played over his face. “You could always join us, and then we wouldn’t have to spill any today.” 

James raised his wand. “When flobberworms fly, Malfoy. Now let us go.”

“You’re not leaving here with your mudblood friends, Potter. To think, we only had one and you’ve so kindly gifted us with the other.”

James dropped Ron’s arm and stepped in front of them, pointing his wand directly at Malfoy. “You will not hurt my friends. Let us go.” Harry felt Ron lean over, and helped right him, tighting his grip.

“I don’t take orders from you, Potter.” Malfoy motioned to the other Death Eaters, and they all raised their wands.

No one was expecting the stunner that flew from behind James and struck Malfoy in the center of the forehead. Everyone watched him collapse to the floor, and Harry looked to Ron.

Ron, with a dead Death Eater’s wand in his hand, and a hard look on his face. He looked back at Harry and he could see it in his eyes. Ron wasn’t going to let anyone get away with what they’d done to him.

And Harry couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t going to let them get away with it either.

Together, Harry and Ron lifted their wands and stunned the rest of the Death Eaters in quick succession, leaving James with his wand pointed at nothing. He turned and looked at the two of them. 

“Why didn’t you do that before?” James asked, his wand arm dropping to his side. 

Ron shrugged. “Give ‘em a false sense of security, and they can’t react fast enough.” 

James gave a disbelieving laugh. “We’ve missed you, Ron.”

Ron looked to Harry and smiled.

“I missed you guys too.”

*

“You have to go to the Infirmary.” James said, attempting to pull Ron in that direction. “You’ve just spent a solid two months in a Death Eater prison. You need medical attention.”

“What I need is to see Hermione, before she marches down here and rips my head off.” Ron replied, gently pulling his arm back from James and leaning further into Harry. 

“Hermione is probably asleep.” James replied and looked to Harry for help.

Harry shrugged. “I agree with Ron. Hermione will be upset if we keep her waiting any longer. And she’ll have woken Sirius and gotten the Map from him too, so she knows we’re here.”

James blanched. “You know about the Map?”

“James we’re from the future.” Harry said by way of explanation. 

Ron gaped at Harry and stumbled when he pulled him towards the staircase. “Harry! I thought we were waiting?”

Harry paused and looked back at James. “They all know, Ron. We had to tell them so they’d help us find you.”

The redhead seemed to deflate. “I’ve missed a lot, huh.” Harry turned back to him and reached up, gently cupping Ron’s face.

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

The sound of footsteps reached their ears, interrupting their conversation, and all three boys tensed, hands going to their wands.

  
  


Regulus Black rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight of them. He took in Ron and the bruises that covered his body, before turning to look at Harry.

“You found him, then.” Regulus said, very matter of factly. 

“Only because of you, Regulus. Thank you.” Harry said softly. Ron inclined his head in acknowledgment, while James stood silently to the side.

The Slytherin looked uncomfortable with the thanks, and nodded stiffly. “Right. Well. Goodnight.” He turned on his heel and walked quickly away. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

“He’s an odd one, isn’t he?” James said. “You’d hardly know he and Sirius are brothers, bar the physical resemblance.” 

Harry hummed in agreement, and adjusted Ron’s arm over his shoulder. That was the boy who helped bring down Voldemort. And he was only sixteen. 

Harry shook his head and started towards the stairs. “Are you coming, James?”

The other boy scrambled to catch up, and took Ron’s other arm. Together they made their way toward the Gryffindor Common Room, and the ire of Hermione Granger.

*

The room was dark, and Lucius couldn’t see much, as his gaze was trained on the floor, on which he knelt before the Dark Lord. He could see the swish of his cloak as Voldemort paced in front of him.

Lucius tensed as he heard the ruffle of Voldemort’s sleeve as he lifted his wand, and braced himself for the pain of the Cruciatus curse.

Nothing came.

Lucius chanced a glance up, and saw the Dark Lord staring at him contemplatively. 

“Potter, you say?”

* * *


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartemius Crouch Junior never liked his father. He worked too much, and when he wasn’t working, he couldn’t have been crueler to his son. He lived his life in fear of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye oh aye lovely readers, heres the chapter exactly 1 (one) person asked for. more things will happen next time. we needed some good good plot in this house. I hope you enjoy, please be remember to leave a comment, I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

Bartemius Crouch Junior never liked his father. He worked too much, and when he wasn’t working, he couldn’t have been crueler to his son. He lived his life in fear of his father.

When he was offered an opportunity to join an organization that was against the Ministry of Magic, where his father worked, well. 

Barty jumped at the chance. 

He didn’t really care about their other agendas. Barty didn’t really care about other people, and so muggleborns never really crossed his mind. 

That wasn’t entirely true. Barty did care about one person. 

Regulus Black. 

His dark hair, his grey eyes, his shoulders, god, his  _ shoulders _ . Barty was a goner. 

It didn’t help his infatuation that Regulus was from a predominantly Dark family, and his father wouldn’t approve. Nor would he approve of the fact that Regulus was a boy. 

Barty grinned to himself. He snuck a glance at Regulus sitting across from him in the Hogwarts library. He was busy writing an essay and Barty watched his hands as they moved across the paper. Those hands….

_ Barty kneeled before Voldemort, his gaze trained on the ground as the man walked slowly in front of him and Regulus. They had attended a meeting where The Dark Lord had called for followers, for young people to flock to his cause.  _

_ Barty was only too happy to oblige.  _

_ Regulus on the other hand, needed convincing.  _

_ His parents were the ones, in the end, to persuade him. He needed to cleanse their family name of the smear his elder brother had left on it. A Black who was a Gryffindor? Who eschewed all of their family ways and consorted with blood-traitors and mudbloods? The Black family wished him to banish from their lives and all connection with them. Something Sirius Black was only too happy to do. Whatever event had finally pushed him to the edge and caused him to run away, Regulus wouldn’t say.  _

_ Barty felt for the eldest Black child, but couldn’t bring himself to care for more than a moment. Not when he had more important matters at hand.  _

_ Like serving the Dark Lord and disappointing his father.  _

_ Voldemort spoke from above them, and Barty got the gist. In order to become a Death Eater, one of Voldemort’s followers, they would have to commit an act most foul, the highest of the unforgivables.  _

_ They would have to kill someone.  _

_ Regulus’s hands shook where they were clasped on the floor in front of him. He didn’t truly want to be here. Barty knew that. But he couldn’t bear to disappoint his parents. They differed in that aspect.  _

_ Hands tightening around a wand firing a vivid green curse. Hands clenching in pain as the Dark Mark was branded on his arm.  _

_ Hands gently cupping Barty’s face when they got back to Black Manor.  _

_ Regulus.  _

Barty was brought from his memories when the object of his affection kicked him under the table. “C’mon, Barty. You have to do your essay or they’ll kick you out.”

He snorted. “Please, as if this place could survive without me.” 

Regulus sighed and Barty smiled. 

He’d do anything for him. And he knew Regulus would do the same. 

*

Charlus didn’t know what to make of it. Fifty missing persons had been reported found and the Auror department had nothing to do with it. The people they had interviewed about their captivity said that two teenage boys came and took out the people holding them captive. Took out the Death Eaters.

Two teenage boys.

Charlus knew one of the people taken was Ron. And he also knew Harry would do anything in his power to get him back. 

The question was, which one of his sons was it that went with him?

Truly, Charlus was surprised Hermione wasn’t reported to be there. She didn’t seem to be the type to sit out of the action. Unless Harry purposefully went without her, which also seemed like something he would do. He seemed the type to want to protect those he loved, which made it even more surprising he took one of the other boys with him. The actual teenagers in this situation. 

In his heart, Charlus knew it was James who went with him. He had a feeling Harry had told them all of his origins, especially since Ron was missing. Explaining why he would be taken without the truth and without seeming like a Death Eater would be nigh impossible. 

James would never let family go off and do something dangerous by themselves. 

Charlus shook his head. 

Judging by the things he knew of Harry’s past, recklessness was a gene passed through the generations. He was sure if he asked his wife, she’d say James got it from him. It was the Gryffindor in him. 

He was impressed though. His boys had taken on a large amount of Death Eaters by themselves and rescued fifty people. He was proud.

And they were so so grounded when they got home. 

Charlus didn’t care if Harry was technically an adult, he lived at Potter Manor, and thus would be grounded. 

He would be happy to see Ron though. He knew the boy must have gone through hell during his time as a captive, and he knew Dorea and himself were going to absolutely dote on him when they came home for Yule. After all he’s been through recently, he deserved it. 

Charlus coughed into the sleeve of his robe and sighed. He’d have to take a potion when he got home. He truly didn’t have time to be sick. 

He sighed as his assistant walked in with another stack of paperwork, waving her over to drop it on his desk. Head Auror’s job is never done.

*

Peter Pettigrew was a good student. 

He’d concede that he maybe wasn’t as good as Remus, or Sirius, or James. But he could hold his own in the classroom, and got passable grades. He didn’t need to be the top in class.

It didn’t bother him that his friends were more academically inclined than he was. Peter was just happy they were his friends.

Other people thought he should hate them. People who threw insults at him in the corridors the entire seven years they’ve gone to school together, now want him to think they have his best interest at heart.

Peter knew better.

There was a thought in his mind that maybe he wouldn’t have known better, if not for a new friend. A copy of James Potter but with green eyes, and none of the ego. 

Who really reminds Peter more of Sirius than any other.

Harry Potter made sure Peter knew he was wanted. That they loved him. And after learning that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are from the future it made him wonder.

Who had he turned out to be in their future? Why did they make such a concentrated effort to include him, when anyone else would just let things continue as they had?

Who had he become?

Peter watched from the couch in the Gryffindor common room, lit only by the dying flames of the fire, as Hermione practically flew across the room and wrapped herself around the two boys who entered. 

It didn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered now was helping his friends and keeping each other safe.

Peter smiled.

That he could do.

* * *


	10. 2+1=3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was sick of waiting, she had to go out and do something. She stood, and those sitting around her jumped.
> 
> “Hermione, what-” Lily started, but was interrupted by the portrait hole opening.
> 
> Everyone froze and watched as three boys haltingly climbed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!  
> Sorry for the long wait, but we here now!! woooo!! I will be hopefully getting back on the regular posting schedule, so look forward to that! Hope you enjoy, please remember to comment ✌🏼😘

*

Hermione was sick of waiting, she had to go out and do something. She stood, and those sitting around her jumped.

“Hermione, what-” Lily started, but was interrupted by the portrait hole opening.

Everyone froze and watched as three boys haltingly climbed through.

Hermione couldn’t move, even as she saw the people she most wanted to see enter the room. 

Harry and James clambered in, supporting Ron between them, and Hermione  _ felt _ .

It had been a long time since she felt this kind of emotion. It had been a long time since she had been in a situation where it would be warranted. 

It had been a while since the war, since she had to watch people she loved leave her to fight battles.

Harry going to find Ron without her...it was a feeling she had felt before.

A loneliness. 

An ache.

Not being able to follow them was something she didn’t like, and Harry in particular would be hearing about it later. 

But right now, she felt two strong emotions.

Relief.

And  _ love. _

All three boys had stopped just inside the common room, and no one had moved an inch. Harry was looking at the floor, but Ron was looking at her.

His face split into a soft smile, bruises and cuts stretching painfully, but he didn’t notice. 

All Ron cared about right then was-

“Hermione.”

The sound of her name broke her from her frozen state, and she was moving. Hermione had too much sense to collide into Ron like she desperately wanted to, given his injured state, but she still gripped him and Harry in a very tight hug.

The boys shifted so they were both holding onto her as well as each other. James had shifted Ron’s arm off his own shoulder and had moved to stand by the other Marauders, giving the Trio a moment. 

Hermione pulled back just enough to see their faces, and couldn’t help the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

“I thought...I thought you were  _ gone _ , and I didn’t know what to do.” Her voice was stilted and quiet, and both boys gripped her tighter. 

The tears came faster, and Hermione moved to wipe them away, but Harry and Ron stilled her hands. Leaning in close, they kissed her cheeks, taking the tears with them.

“I’m here, ‘Mione. I won’t leave you again, I promise.” Ron whispered and she shivered. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione.” Harry shifted so he could press his forehead against hers. “I should have waited for you, I know that. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but I know that not knowing can be just as painful.” 

Hermione reached up and placed her hand on Harry’s cheek. “You’re not off the hook, but for right now, I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Ron leaned his head back and laughed. “There’s my Hermione.”

Harry and Hermione both watched him and smiled.

Their trio was complete again.

*

Ron spent the next three days in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. His injuries were extensive, and malnutrition from not being fed for two months was something that couldn’t be fixed overnight. 

Madame Pomfrey tried to send him to St. Mungos, but the three of them protested on the grounds that they just got Ron back and couldn’t bear to part from him again.

While this was the truth, it wasn’t all of it. Harry didn’t trust what would happen if they let Ron be taken again, even if it was to a place that could ultimately help him. 

Madame Pomfrey seemed to understand and let him stay. 

She didn’t, however, let Harry and Hermione set up camp in there with him. As soon as visiting hours were over, they were kicked back to their dormitory. They were reluctant to leave him, but Ron smiled.

“It’s okay, you guys. I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” 

Harry and Hermione crowded either side of Ron’s bed and Madame Pomfrey retreated to her office as they said goodnight. 

Hermione brought one knee up onto the mattress to support her as she leaned over Ron to kiss on him the cheek. Harry supported himself with his hands as he did the same on the other side. 

“You better be here when we get back, Weasley.” Harry whispered. “I’m holding you to your promise.” 

Ron smiled and gave them each a light kiss on the lips. “I’m a Weasley, Harry. We always keep our promises.” 

Hermione gave Ron one last peck before joining Harry on the other side of the bed. “We’ll bring you something to eat tomorrow morning, okay? And catch you up on….everything that’s happened.” 

He nodded and they left, with many glances back to check that he was still there. 

Once they were finally out of sight, Ron fell back against his pillows with a sigh. Being in a real bed again, was almost as good as being back with Harry and Hermione.

He was glad things were starting to get back to normal. The jumping through time thing had put somewhat of a...hold...on their relationship. 

But they were comfortable in this time now, back in the swing of things, and even a two month capture couldn’t stop their momentum. 

Ron also knew things would be different now, seeing as their friends now knew their origins. He couldn’t wait to hear how that all went down. Right now though, he was looking forward to a well-deserved sleep.

Madame Pomfrey gave him one more potion before extinguishing the candles and retreating to her chambers. Ron sank into the mattress and was about to fall asleep when the entry way doors creaked open.

Ron stilled and evened his breathing. A slim figure slipped through the crack and made a beeline for the potions cupboard. The clinks of bottles echoed in the quiet room as the person searched for what they wanted. Ron knew if he tried to stop him in his current injured state it probably wouldn’t end well. 

So he watched as the person lifted a bottle to the moonlight pouring through the window and saw the glint of their teeth as they grinned. The person closed the cupboard quietly and turned to leave. Their face was hidden by shadow, but the moonlight shone on their school tie. 

A Slytherin. 

Why would a Slytherin be stealing a potion from the Hospital Wing? And what looked like a normal headache relief one at that….

The person slipped out the doors once more and Ron was alone.

*

A sleeping potion wasn’t in the cards. 

Ron outright refused when Madame Pomfrey tried to give him one the first night, and she hasn’t offered one again. 

He knew this paranoia is a product of the time he was a prisoner, but he couldn’t help it. The past two months he hadn’t really been allowed to sleep peacefully. He always had to be on his guard.

He knew he was probably safe in Hogwarts. 

Probably. 

But the small amount that he doubted overruled any other rational thought. 

So that is how Ron found himself waking up in the wee hours of the morning to the Infirmary doors creaking open once more. Again he stayed still, but it didn’t matter. Whoever had entered came straight for his bed.

Just as he was about to whip his wand out from under his pillow, the person spoke.

“Granger….you awake?” 

Ron didn’t recognize the voice, but he figured if they were going to hurt him, they would’ve done it while he was ‘asleep’. He shifted purposefully and opened his eyes, looked up at the shadowy figure of Regulus Black. 

He sat up and blinked a couple times to make sure he was seeing correctly. 

“Regulus?” 

He pulled up a visitors chair, careful to make sure it didn’t scrape on the floor. Regulus sat down, and just looked at Ron for a minute.

Ron looked back, as he was unsure of what to do in this situation. He had never personally spoken to Regulus before, his first interaction with him was in the corridor when they arrived back at Hogwarts. He knew a lot about him of course. Made a Death Eater to please his parents, hated it, discovered Voldemort’s most guarded secret, and died trying to bring him down. 

At least, that’s how it went the first time around. 

This Regulus sitting in front of him was already different.

He helped save him. 

Ron wouldn’t forget that.

“I don’t know why I’m here.” 

Ron started, not really expecting the other boy to speak. 

“I don’t even know you, why am I here talking to you?” Regulus fidgeted in his seat and looked away.

Ron shrugged. “I have a friendly face. And to be fair, we actually haven’t done much talking yet.” 

Regulus shot him a look, and Ron was reminded heavily of Sirius when he was in a mood. 

“Maybe I want to talk to you because you can understand. What it’s like.” Grey eyes stared into blue and Regulus sighed. “To be trapped by them, I mean.”

“Regulus-“

“I’m scared.” 

The youngest Black looked as though the words were ripped from his mouth. He hunched in on himself, trying to distance himself from the reality of his own words. 

“It’s okay to be scared.” 

Regulus’ head jerked up to find Ron staring at the opposite wall. 

“Especially in the situation you’re in, the one we’re all in. During this war. Being scared could actually save your life.” Ron glanced over at Regulus, a small smiling alighting on his face. “Sometimes it’s the Gryffindor Courage that gets a person killed.”

“Says the Gryffindor.”

“I’d know better than anyone then, wouldn’t I?”

They looked at each other for a while, just sitting. 

The room got darker as the moon moved across the sky, and lighter again as the sun began to rise. 

Regulus broke the silence.

“What do you think I should do?”

Ron thought for a moment. 

“You should be scared. You should be downright terrified. But you can’t let that fear rule your life.” Ron looked at the younger boy and his face softened. “Being afraid keeps you alive, but you can’t let it keep you from living. The world is hell right now, walking down the wrong street could mean life or death. But we don’t have to give into that fear.” 

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough for that.” Regulus stared at his hands, interlacing his fingers. 

“You have to be.” Ron said firmly. “Fear can keep you alive, but strength is how you fight.”

“How do you know I’m strong enough?” 

Ron smiled. 

“Because you have people who care for you, who love you. And love is the greatest strength of all, Regulus. Love is how we win.” 

*

The day Ron left the Hospital Wing was a momentous occasion. All four Marauders met them in the corridor outside the main doors, and threw confetti over the three exiting teenagers. 

Harry and Hermione stood on either side of a grinning Ron, ready to catch him in case he wasn’t fully healed. He stood fine on his own though, and he looked happy.

So happy. 

Harry basked in the warmth that radiated off this happy Ron Weasley, and he knew Hermione could feel it too. 

It was a warmth they had both dearly missed, and that they wouldn’t let go again. 

“Well you did it, Ron. You survived the care of Poppy Pomfrey.” Sirius quipped. “Not all can say the same.” 

Remus elbowed him harshly in the side. “Shut up, Sirius, Poppy is a great mediwitch. You’re just upset she doesn’t let you nap in the Hospital Wing whenever you want.” 

“Well, Moony, sometimes a man just wants to nap okay?” 

Remus arched an eyebrow and looked over at James and Peter. “Do either of you see a man standing here?” 

James squinted and raised his glasses, and Peter snickered. 

“Everyone’s a comedian.” Sirius threw his arms up dramatically and fell against the wall. 

“Sirius, you literally started this conversation with a joke.” Harry said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Ron laughed. Harry looked up at him and couldn’t help the smile that grew over his face.

He had his family back.

Everything was going to be okay.

*

It was always dark. 

No matter what room, what building, what time of year. 

Lord Voldemort preferred it dark.

“Tell me, Bartemius. What do you know of the Grangers?” 

Barty looked up from his position on the floor and frowned. “The Grangers? They’re smart, I suppose, for Gryffindors. Not the top of their classes, but powerful enough.”

“And what about James Potter?”

“Potter is just another rich brat. He could’ve been something if he was in Slytherin, but he’s just another of Dumbledore’s dogs.” Barty paused before ploughing on. “Master, why are you so interested in Potter and the others? They’re just Gryffindors.” 

Voldemort stood suddenly, and Barty barely held back his flinch. Voldemort walked over to a window and lazily waved his wand, drawing the curtain back. Light spilled into the room, and Barty winced. 

“Those Gryffindors, Bartemius, stormed the Lestrange Manor two days ago, and freed all of my prisoners.” Voldemort stared out the window, barely concealed venom in his voice. “I would like you to gather information on them for me. Who they’re close to. The best way we will be able to hurt them.” 

“Yes Master.”

“And Bartemius.” Voldemort turned around, his red eyes trained on Barty’s. “I’d best not be disappointed.” 

Barty struggled to control his reaction and he bowed till his forehead touched the floor. 

“Of course, Master.” 


	11. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was two days before they were scheduled to leave, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, hoping to see their friends as much as they could to help tide them over the break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a tight group with the four Marauders and Lily. 
> 
> Lily and James had gotten closer over the past couple months, and were squished together on the bench, giggling over something James had said. It was just about time for dessert to be served, when an owl came swooping into the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! It's a posting Wednesday! I genuinely do not know how long it has been since the last chapter, as I have been drowning in schoolwork, but never the less, my calendar says update ymmf, and I update ymmf
> 
> thanks to rie for encouraging me thru this chapter and all previous and future ones. 
> 
> Hope u all enjoy, see ya next time! Don't forget to comment!

*

Having Ron back in the castle made the remaining months of the year fly by. Pretty soon, December was upon them and it was almost time to return to Potter Manor for the holidays.

It was two days before they were scheduled to leave, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, hoping to see their friends as much as they could to help tide them over the break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a tight group with the four Marauders and Lily. 

Lily and James had gotten closer over the past couple months, and were squished together on the bench, giggling over something James had said. It was just about time for dessert to be served, when an owl came swooping into the Hall. 

Conversations petered out as everyone tilted their heads to see where the owl went. 

First it flew low over the Head table and dropped a letter on Dumbledore’s plate. People whispered among themselves, but interest was somewhat lost. Dumbledore was apart of many official things, who knew who needed to speak to him when. 

But the owl didn’t leave. 

It made its way over the Gryffindor table, and circled for a moment, before swooping low and dropping a letter square in James Potter’s lap. 

The Hall was silent. 

James gingerly picked the letter up and turned it over in his hands.

The Ministry seal was stamped on the back. 

Harry watched as James swallowed slowly and, hands shaking, opened the envelope. He pulled the parchment out and his eyes quickly scanned the letter. 

The color drained from his face, and the letter fell from his hands. 

“James?” Lily put her hand on his arm, and James jolted like he’d been struck. He looked at her and his mouth opened like he was about to say something, but he shook his head. 

He shook his head, and it continued through his whole body, until all of him was trembling. 

Every eye was on him, and James couldn’t stand it. He pushed back from the table. His footsteps were loud on the stone as he ran from the Hall. 

Sirius immediately shoved back and followed him, while Remus grabbed the letter and read it quickly, and he too paled. He stood, tossed the letter to Harry and pulled Peter up with him, chasing after James and Sirius. Harry straightened the letter and held it out, as Ron and Hermione leaned in close to read it.

*

_ Dear Mr. James Potter, _

_ It is with my deepest regrets to be the one to inform you of this news. Over the last month your mother and father have been suffering from the disease Dragon Pox. They did not want to tell you, as they wanted your last year at Hogwarts to be a happy one, without the added stress of sick parents.  _

_ Unfortunately, as the holiday approaches and you head home, the news is unavoidable.  _

_ As much as it pains me, I have to tell you that your parents, Charlus and Dorea, have passed away. No one should have to find out like this, but there is no other way. Attached to this letter is a request from your father to me. He asked that if they were to pass before you got to see them, to let you know before you went home. The Headmaster has also been informed.  _

_ I am so sorry, James.  _

_ My deepest condolences, _

_ Millicent Bagnold _

_ Minister for Magic _

_ * _

Harry couldn’t breathe. 

Charlus and Dorea….dead. 

They couldn’t be….no….not his family not again. 

He couldn’t - 

James. 

Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he too stood. Ron and Hermione followed, with Hermione grabbing Lily by the hand to drag her along. They left the Great Hall behind, swelling with chatter. 

They had to find James. 

*

The Astronomy Tower was cold. 

It only seemed fitting to James, that the world be cold and lifeless. 

His parents. 

He didn’t believe it. 

How could he? There was a war going on. James knew that. People were dying every day. Murdered. 

And suddenly he gets a, a what, a letter? A letter telling him his parents are dead? From Dragon Pox? 

He didn’t believe it. 

They were pretending to be the Minister for Magic. To get him to believe his parents were gone. Because why would the Minster lie to him? 

Why would the Minister send him a  _ letter?  _ Of all things. A letter. 

His parents. 

If his parents were gone, there was only one way they would go down. 

Fighting.

His father, the Head of the Auror Department. Taken down by Dragon Pox? Unlikely. 

It was all just-

“BULLSHIT!” James shouted, kicking the wall in front of him. 

“Prongs.” 

James whirled around, his fists clenched, his chest heaving. 

Sirius stood in the entryway, and when James saw him his resolve crumpled. Sirius rushes forward as James’ knees gave way, and he caught him before he hit the floor. His whole body was trembling still, and Sirius held him tighter. 

“They’re gone, Padfoot, they're gone, they’re gone, they’re gone.” James sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Who’s gone, Prongs?” Sirius tried to see his face, and James looked up at him, hazel eyes shining. 

“Mum and Dad. They’re….they’re….” James couldn’t make himself say the word and just hoped Sirius would understand. 

He did. 

Sirius drew himself back from James, looking him in the eye. “No.” 

“Padf-“

“No they are not.” He let go of James and stood. Walking around in a circle, running his hands through his hair. “You’re wrong.” 

“It’s what the letter said, Sirius. They’re-“ James choked on another sob.

“WHO WOULD SAY THAT IN A LETTER?” Sirius shouted, whirling around to see Remus and Peter standing in the entryway. Peter went to James and helped him up, while Remus made his way toward Sirius. 

“Padfoot-“

“No, Moony. Do not tell me they’re, they’re….” Sirius’ eyes filled with tears, but he was determined not to let them fall. “You will  _ not  _ tell me that the only people who cared for me when no one else did are  _ gone.  _ I refuse.” 

“Why would the Minister lie, Padfoot? What does she have to gain?” Remus tried. 

Sirius let out a hysterical laugh. He looked at Remus, his eyes wide. “How do you even know it was the Minster, Moony? Why would she send a letter? Why wouldn’t she send a person? A person could get here faster. Why a letter, Moony?”

“Sirius-“ 

“It’s not real. It’s not a real letter. They’re trying to  _ hurt  _ us.” Sirius turned to look at James. “Do you hear me, Prongs? They want to hurt us, so they faked a letter. They want us to believe we have nothing to fight for so we’ll stop! So we won’t send more Death Eaters to hell. Well guess what! I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” Sirius screamed into the night sky. 

“Why would they target James? And you?” Peter asked. “How do they even know about you?” 

James sucked in a gasp. 

“James?” Remus asked.

“When Harry and I….when we went to get Ron, we, we fought a lot of Them. Harry called them Death Eaters. They know who we are because they saw us. They know we’re powerful and a threat.” 

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and the four boys turned to see the final four arrive. 

Harry was white as a sheet, but breathing heavily. He looked right at James. 

“We have to go.” 

Lily and Remus both gaped at him. “Go?” Lily asked, “Go where?” 

“Home.” 

“You can’t-“ 

“Dumbledore-“

“Dumbledore doesn’t know everything. Neither do I.” Harry looked around at all of them. “But I do know that if we stay here, we won’t be allowed to go home. We’ll either be forced to stay here, or taken to the Ministry. And I don’t know about you, James, but I want to see this for myself.” 

Everyone was silent as they looked at James, waiting. 

James started at Harry, his own pain reflected in the other boys eyes. The pain of losing family. The lifelong grief. 

He straightened.

“We have to go before they realize we’re gone.” 

Harry nodded and looked at the rest of them. “Are you all coming?” 

Everyone nodded, faces lined with determination. 

“Alright. We can take the One Eyed Witch to Hogsmeade, and we can Apparate from there.” 

That made everyone pause. “We don’t know how to Apparate.” Peter said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look.

“Don’t worry, we do.”

*

The journey through the One Eyed Witch passage was more than a little cramped. Eight teenagers creeping through a small passageway, half of them drowning in grief, the other half trying to remain positive.

It was an interesting trip.

They popped up in the cellar of Honeydukes, and Harry waved his wand through the trap door, making sure there was no one in the store.

His spell didn’t register anyone, but he still whispered to the others to be careful and quiet.

Being off the Hogwarts grounds, it rang deep in Harry’s chest as something final.

Would they not be able to go back? What was going to happen when they go home that makes them unable to return? 

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, but in the shadow of the cellar, couldn’t tell if they were feeling the same way.

“Alright,” Harry whispered, shaking off the feeling. “We should probably get outside before we Apparate.”

“Wait, Harry.” Ron said, and he waved his wand in a complicated motion that Harry recognized. Ward Detecting. “There isn’t an Anti-Apparation ward up, we could just go from here.”

Harry sighed. How did they get on for so long without Ron?

“Okay. I can take James and Sirius, Hermione if you wanna Side-Along Lily and Peter, and Ron if you could help Remus?” Everyone nodded, and got into their groups. “Good, okay, now we should Apparate right outside the gates of Potter Manor, as we don’t know what is happening inside. We should be prepared for all outcomes.” He looked directly at James and Sirius. “Got it?”

James and Sirius nodded solemnly, and the rest followed. 

Harry reached out and took both their hands and said, “Hold tight.” 

Turning his head to Ron and Hermione he flashed a small smile. “See you there.”

Closing his eyes, he pictured the front gate of Potter Manor, and he took a step and turned.

* 

Apparation was never one of Harry’s favorite forms of travel. It wasn’t as bad as Floo, but still, Harry preferred his broom. 

They arrived and Sirius was on the ground, retching. Harry patted his back, and looked around for the others.

No one else was there.

His heart started to squeeze itself in panic, and he suddenly felt like joining Sirius.

James was looking around too, and his frown deepened.

“Where are the others?”

Harry stood, and he pulled out his wand. Raising it, he cast the same spell Ron had in the cellar.

His breath caught in his throat.

“Blood wards.” He whispered.

James whipped his head to look at him. “What?”

Harry’s eye were wide, and his grip on his wand tight. “Blood wards. Only those of Potter blood can Apparate in here.”

“But Sirius doesn’t have Potter blood.”

Harry looked at Sirius now dry heaving on the ground. “He came in with us. Maybe that’s why he could get it. But maybe he’s reacting like this because the wards didn’t want him to.”

The other boy looked even more shaken, and turned to stare at the gates. Harry took a deep breath and raised his wand. He thought of Ron and Hermione and the feeling of being together again, and said, “Expecto Patronum.” Prongs burst from the end of his wand, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at this memory of his father. Even if his father was standing two feet from him at that very moment. 

“Hey.” Harry whispered. “I need you to go find Ron and Hermione, and tell them this. There are wards around the Manor that only allow those of Potter blood through. I don’t know if there is any other way you could get in, but Ron learned some curse breaking from Bill and the Aurors, so maybe you can try something. James, Sirius, and I are gonna go check what’s going on in the house. I’ll see you soon.” The patronus bowed its head and dissolved into silver mist, flying away to wherever Ron and Hermione were. 

Harry walked toward James, and they both helped Sirius stand. Together, they stared at the gates.

Almost as if something knew they were about to enter, a loud clang could be heard, echoing across the grounds.

They all looked at each other.

“What was that?” Sirius asked.

James shrugged, and Harry took another deep breath.

“I guess we go find out.”

The three boys all drew their wands, and started toward the gate.

*


	12. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pathway to the front door was undisturbed, and Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Everything was eerily silent. No sound of house elves cooking in the kitchen, no Charlus cursing out theories in his office, no Dorea humming as she reads by the fire.
> 
> Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, hope you're all doing well!! here it is, the bane of my existence, the new chapter. I have finals this week so I thought it was the perfect time to ignore that and finish this chapter so! here u go!!! is anyone else here for the quality Ron content? no? just me? okay  
> hope you all like it and are staying safe as much as you can!!

* * *

The pathway to the front door was undisturbed, and Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Everything was eerily silent. No sound of house elves cooking in the kitchen, no Charlus cursing out theories in his office, no Dorea humming as she reads by the fire.

Nothing. 

Sirius was still unstable, as if the magic of the wards was still working against him. He stumbled, and Harry took his arm and put it over his shoulder. James stepped in front of them, and Sirius gripped the back of his shirt to steady himself.

Harry’s wand was in his hand, and he motioned for James to lead the way.

He regretted this decision.

The moment James stepped onto the first stair, Harry knew something was wrong. The air was unnaturally still.

And then it wasn’t. 

If Sirius hadn’t been holding onto James’ shirt, it would’ve just been him. He would’ve been alone. 

Harry felt that tell-tale tug behind his navel and they were gone. Whisked away by a portkey.

And wherever they landed, it wasn’t going to be good.

*

_ Thud. _

Ron landed hard on his ass as the wards surrounding Potter Manor repelled him.

“Fuck.” Ron cursed, climbing to his feet. “I can’t stand this.”

Hermione, from her position two feet away, propped against a tree, sighed. “Harry told us what’s going on, Ron. We just have to wait.” 

“That’s bullshit, Hermione and you know it. You can’t tell me you aren’t just as worried as I am.” He turned to attack the wards again, but Hermione was up and she grabbed his arm. He looked at her. 

“Of course I’m worried, Ron.” Her voice was soft, and the other people in the clearing strained to hear her. She was speaking just to Ron. “There’s nothing I want more than to be in there with him. It seems as if we just all got back together and now we’re torn apart again. I can’t stand it.” She took a shuddering breath, but her eyes were full of fire and steel. “We have to wait, and be strong for Harry.” 

“You can’t tell me you’re not thinking about this. Hermione you have to see that this is a trap!” Ron’s voice rose steadily until he was almost shouting, and Hermione took a step back.

Her breathing was heavy, and her cheeks darkened with a flush. Ron regretted what he said a little. 

A little. 

“Of course I see that Ron! Of course I do! I care about Harry just as much as you do, but I can’t sit here and think about how much danger he’s in when I can’t help him, or I’ll drive myself insane.” Hermione shouted.

They were almost in their element, shouting at each other. There was something missing though. 

“If we don’t think about it, we won’t ever find a way to get to him!”

“We can’t do anything while he’s inside the wards, Ron! We can’t get through!” 

“THEN WE BREAK THE WARDS!”

The clearing was silent. Hermione was staring at him, and Ron felt his heart pounding. He didn’t want to lose Harry. Not again. 

“How are we gonna do that?” Remus said, walking over to the feuding pair. He held his hands up as Ron turned on him to yell. “I’m not saying that we shouldn’t, I’m just wondering if you know how.” 

Everyone was looking at him now, and he almost wanted to just curl into a ball and cry.

Everything was harder without Harry. 

But he didn’t. He straightened and took a deep breath. 

“I know enough to try.” 

*

They landed onto surprisingly soft ground, and the change in temperature had Harry’s hair standing on end. He got himself up quickly and looked to see if the others were okay. Sirius, luckily, looked better than he had before they left. They had obviously left the Potter property, as the ward wasn’t affecting him anymore.

James on the other hand…

“Merlin, I don’t think I’ve ever landed so badly from a portkey in my life.” He said, sitting up and clutching his wrist. “I think it’s broken.” 

Harry crouched next to him and gently prodded his wrist. James hissed in pain and Harry grimaced, pulling out his wand.

“Yeah, it’s broken alright. I’ll wrap it for now, but you’ll have to wait till we get back to Madame Pomfrey to fix it fix it.” Harry waved his wand over James’ arm and cast  _ ferula,  _ wrapping his wrist in bandages. “We should try and get out of here.”

Sirius and Harry gripped under James’ arms and helped him stand. They looked around and Harry froze. 

No.

James and Sirius started to look around, but Harry was frozen to the spot. They were…

“Harry?” James realized Harry hadn’t moved and turned to check on him. “You alright?” 

The air was misty, but Harry recognized the shapes of the headstones.

Harry almost couldn’t find his voice, but he looked at James, eyes wide. “We have to leave.” He whispered. He forced himself to move and grabbed the others. “We have to go right now.” 

“Harry what’s going on?” Sirius’ voice was nervous, as he wasn’t quite used to Harry looking so discombobulated. 

Harry shook his head and didn’t answer, instead he just closed his eyes and turned on the spot.

Nothing happened. 

He opened his eyes, and had just enough time to feel an overwhelming sense of dread, before all three of them were stunned. 

*

James was alone. 

Well.

Harry and Sirius were gone.

But someone else was there. A man with coiffed black hair, and the palest skin James had ever seen. He stood calmly at the other end of the room from James, wand held loosely in his hand.

A smile on his face.

James scrambled to stand, pressing his hurt arm into his side, and reaching for his wand.

His wand wasn’t there. 

“Looking for this?” The man pulled James’ wand out of his robes and twirled it in his hand. “A fine wand, though nothing compared to mine. What is this? Hawthrone?” 

The man’s voice was smooth but there was something wrong with it. It wasn’t pitched in anyway a normal person’s voice would be pitched. Deep one second, ear splitting the next. Like he couldn’t figure out who he wanted to be. 

“No its...mahogany…” James said slowly, looking away from the man to glance around the room. It was a sitting room, decked out with plush, expensive looking furniture all in various shades of green. Which was a good indicator to James about what kind of situation he was in, if the kidnapping wasn’t an indicator already. “Who are you?”

“That’s not important right now, James Potter.” The man stalked forward and James desperately wished he had room to back up, because he did not want to be any closer. There was an energy radiating off the man, and it wasn’t a good one. “What is important, is how you, a boy who isn’t even seventeen yet, took out my Death Eaters and freed my prisoners?” 

“Your...prisoners?” James stopped and looked up at the man. “One of your  _ prisoners  _ was my friend who didn’t deserve to be there. None of those people did!” 

“They deserved to be there because they fought against me. They deserved what they got. But how did you, a child, manage to free them?” The venom in the man’s voice was potent, and if tone could kill, James would be dead on contact.

“Maybe children are stronger than you thought. I mean, just because you were a mediocre child doesn’t mean everyone is.” James clenched his fists as he tried to sound casual. But he was terrified. He didn’t have his wand, he was alone, he didn’t know where his friends were…

James was afraid he was going to die. 

“You dare?” 

A burst of courage.

“Yes, I dare. I’m not afraid of you.” James knew that was a lie, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You should be.” He lifted his wand. “ _ Crucio! _ ”

*

Harry woke up behind bars, and he would like to say it is the first time that has happened. 

But that’s not true. 

He noticed Sirius shifting awake against the other wall, and moved over to him. 

“Sirius?” Harry whispered. Sirius started to freak out, but Harry grabbed his shoulders. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.” 

“Where are we?” Sirius said, looking through the bars. “Where’s James?” 

“I don’t know. They probably took him.” Harry knew it wouldn’t be there, but he had to check his pockets for his wand anyway. “It was a trap.”

“Why would they take James?” Sirius asked. “Why only him?” 

Harry chewed on his lip while he thought. What did the Death Eaters want with James, why attack his family? How did they know James would leave school instead of staying with Dumbledore?

“I don’t know.”

“Before we left James said something about when you two went to get Ron, and how that might be why.” Sirius said, pushing himself to stand. “Do you think he was right?”

Harry nodded hesitantly. “It could be. I just don’t understand why the Minister…” Harry trailed off, realization dawning on his face. 

“What?” 

He felt like an idiot. How could he have gotten this far, and forgotten?

“She’s dead.”

“Who?” Sirius’ voice was full of panic, and Harry couldn’t blame him. 

“The Minister. She died a year ago? Two? She can’t have sent the letter, because she’s dead.” Harry barely resisted banging his head into the wall. How could he be so stupid?

He can’t believe Hermione didn’t catch it either, but he guessed the emotions were running too high for anyone to care. Sirius sucked in a breath. 

“So who sent the letter?”

*

Voldemort stopped the spell and let the boy fall into a heap on the floor. He looked disdainfully at the unmoving child and waved a Death Eater into the room.

“Take him and put him in the cell with the others.” The Death Eater nodded and waved his wand, making the unconscious Potter boy float behind him out of the room. 

He straightened out his sleeves and swept out of the room. He walked into another room and looked down to the man chained to the wall. He smiled.

“Hello, Charlus.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> for fun content, chats, and general screaming, follow me on tumblr @glove23


End file.
